1. Field
The following description relates to an optical image stabilizer for a camera module and a method of calibrating a gain thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical image stabilizer (OIS) provided in a camera includes a position sensor for sensing an adjusted position of a lens for the purpose of optical image stabilization. Since deviations in position sensors may exist between products due to manufacturing errors, in a case in which these deviations are not corrected, position sensors may not perform normally.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an output of the position sensor should be calibrated in terms of an error range. In the related art, gain has been calibrated by directly applying vibrations to the camera using a vibration apparatus and using a position value generated by a position sensor sensing a position of a lens adjusted depending on the vibrations.
However, in the method according to the related art described above, an error of the vibrations may occur depending on a scheme of applying the vibrations to the camera, and a gyro sensor sensing the vibrations may also have an error due to deviations between products depending on a manufacturing process, such that accuracy in correcting errors of the position sensor may not be possible.